


Feather

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: #SpnStayAtHome2020 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #SpnStayAtHome | SPN Stay at Home Challenge, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Culture & Customs (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Castiel Has Self-Esteem Issues (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel's Nickname is Cas (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Angst, Wings, except, feathers - Freeform, no beta we die like men, oh well, why is that not a tag yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: Written for #SpnStayAtHomePrompt 1 ~ Feather.Castiel sat in his room, staring down at the feather sat in his lap. It was black - a most unangelic colour - and although he knew what he wanted to do with it, he was scared to.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: #SpnStayAtHome2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705303
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo..... I know I'm late but I found the prompt list on Tumblr and decided, what the hell, this looks like fun, I'll give it a go. So yeah, here I am, hope you enjoy!!!

Castiel sat in his room, staring down at the feather sat in his lap. It was black - a most unangelic colour - and although he knew what he wanted to do with it, he was scared to.

The feather of an angel.

Powerful.

Rare.

Magical.

Yet despite all of that, despite the numerous spells which need an angel feather as a main ingredient, despite the many luck connotations and religious connotations, Cas isn't planning to use this feather for anything like that.

He doesn't want to use it for a spell.

He doesn't want to exchange it for a favour.

He doesn't want to do anything  _ human  _ with it.

Simply put, he wants to use it for the most powerful of all angelic rituals. The one which combines grace and takes two halves to make a whole.

He wants. But he can't.

His feather is black and scarred from Hell. It's whole - just - but any angel who even glanced at it would be able to see its flaws and everything which ruins its beauty.

But the other factor, the one stopping him from throwing this feather - the longest one on his left wing - under his bed with all the other feathers he's molten over the years, still stands. He doesn't want to give this to an angel. He isn't trying to show them all the ways he can aid their angelic life.

No.

He wants to give this feather to a human. A human who has different ideas of what a partner should be. A human who doesn't look for all the aspects an angel would look for. A human who is worth more than all of heaven combined.

He wants to give the feather to Dean Winchester. He wants to ask Dean to stay with him forever.

He wants to pledge himself to Dean for the rest of both their existences in such a way that nothing, not even death, can seperate them.

He wants to. But does he dare?

Does he dare risk an entire friendship - a profound bond - over the stupid instinct telling him that Dean is his everything, and that he should make it perminant. That he should turn this fact of life, into a tangible bond.

He wants to. More than words can express. But would Dean ever want him back?

He thinks back. Back through the betrayal and the shared beers, the heartbreak and the reunion hugs, the deaths and the resurrections.

So much has happened since he first met the Winchesters, since he first met Dean. So much has happened but they managed to get through it all. Together. They managed to get through it all together.

Cas nods to himself once, strengthening his resolve, his mind made up. Even if this went badly, even if Dean didn't like him back, even if everything crumbles, they would get through it. Together. Because as long as they were together, Cas knew they could get through anything.

With one last deep breath, Cas stands up. He holds the feather lightly so that he doesn't accidently crumple it as he walks out his room, allowing his inner compass to guide him to Dean.

Unsurprisingly, Dean is in his room. It's pretty late but Cas knows that Dean isn't asleep yet. As he walks the corridors, he wonders how he should do this. Should he explain the angel customs first? Or give the feather and  _ then  _ explain why it would mean if he took it.

By the time he reaches Dean's door, he still hasn't decided what to do and for a moment he thinks about turning back, doing this a different day - maybe a different year. But he stops himself. This is his chance, he's got to try it.

By the end of today he'll either have a boyfriend, or not. One way or the other it will have been sorted out.

Before he can talk himself out of it, he knocks on the door, not opening it until he hears Dean calling for him to come in. He opens the door slowly, something which feels close to fear creeping up his spine and causing him to shake, but he knows he has to do this and if he doesn't do it now, he won't die another stupidly long time, so despite everything, he walks in.

"Hey, you alright?" Dean asks as soon as he sold Cas, probably concerned over the fact he's shaking and looks terrified.

Without a word, Cas holds the feather out. He knows the exact moment Dean realises what it is, because his eyes go wide and his face flicker's between wonder and fear.

"Is that one of yours?" Dean asks quietly, his gaze not moving away from the feather held loosely in Cas' hand.

"Yes," Cas whispers, dropping his eyes down to the floor so he doesn't have to see how badly this is going.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, it fell out on its own," Cas explains, "they do that from time to time, keeps our wings fresh and everything."

Without thinking it through too much, Cas steps forwards and places the feather on Dean's bed. He doesn't hand it directly to Dean and Dean doesn't pick it up, as though he knows that there is something more powerful than a feather exchange going on here.

Dean looks down at the feather, still looking a bit unsure of what's going on, but mainly seeming distracted by the feather next to him, "It's beautiful," he whispers, his hands twitching as though all he wants is to reach out and touch it, but he's stopping himself, "why are you giving it to me?"

"In angel customs, the giving of a feather is the first step towards making a soul bond," Cas explains, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Dean looked up from the feather slowly, blinking a couple of times in shock, "a soul bond?" he repeats.

"Yes, it's a bond between two graces which before were only halves. They become whole and the two angels can never be separated, they are always connected and will follow each other to the empty."

Dean blinks again, "and you want that with me?"

"More than anything."

Something in Dean's eyes seems to harden as he makes eye contact with Cas, holding it even as his arm reaches out and picks up the feather, "I don't have any feathers of my own, nor do I have any grace, but I can offer you my soul and my loyalty and my love for the rest of forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!  
> Please leave kudos and comments!! I hope to see you soon!!  
> Stay safe!!!


End file.
